


Tting! I Get Dizzy

by heterochromer



Series: The End of Us Both (Never) [4]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: Soulmate! AU di mana saat kau pertama kali bersentuhan dengan belahan jiwamu, kau langsung merasa sakit.





	Tting! I Get Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari Wee Woo – Pristin yang waw sekali.

Masih teringat jelas di benak Jonghyun bagaimana teman-temannya secara satu persatu mulai menemukan belahan jiwa mereka.

Yang paling pertama adalah Aron. Menakjubkan sekali, belahan jiwanya sendiri ternyata merupakan teman SD-nya. Aron bercerita ketika ia mengalami demam tinggi begitu tangannya menjabat tangan gadis kecil  yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya sepanjang usia.

Lalu Minki bertemu Dongho di tahun kedua mereka SMA. Jonghyun sangat ingat ketika Dongho langsung berlari menuju toilet untuk muntah dan napas Minki yang mendadak sesak. Sampai sekarang, pasangan itu selalu mengungkit-ungkit pertemuan pertama mereka yang mengerikan—membuat Jonghyun harus menengahi keduanya tiap saat.

“Kau tampak tidak enak badan hari ini,” ujar Taemin, membuat Jonghyun terlonjak kecil dari meja kasir yang tengah ia jaga. Kehidupan mahasiswa keras, ia harus bekerja paruh waktu di 7-Eleven yang cukup jauh dari kawasan universitasnya. “Apa jangan-jangan, tanda-tanda pasanganmu mulai terasa dan prediksiku benar—kau belahan jiwaku?”

Jonghyun hanya tertawa. Kim Taemin—seumur dengannya—juga belum menemukan belahan jiwanya. Taemin sedikit tidak sabaran menunggunya, berkali-kali ia mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Jonghyun-lah belahan jiwanya dan secara terang-terangan mengajak Jonghyun untuk melupakan sejenak mengenai belahan jiwanya yang entah di mana.

“Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Aku sangat sehat,” jawab Jonghyun, meninju pelan bahu Taemin yang sedang merapikan isi rak di belakang konter. “Dan jangan ngawur, aku seharusnya sudah sakit dari awal jika kau belahan jiwaku.”

Taemin menyeringai usil. “Kau tahu, Jonghyun- _ah_ , aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan segala hal berbau ‘belahan jiwa’. Mengapa kita tidak bisa menentukan pasangan kita sendiri?” Taemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali merapikan rak. “Bukannya aku pesimis, hanya saja pernahkah itu terpikir olehmu?”

Pertanyaan dari Taemin berhasil membuat Jonghyun tercenung.

Apa yang Taemin katakan ada benarnya. Ini bukan sekali-dua kali ia mendengar manusia mengeluhkan ‘sistem’ belahan jiwa yang menjadi hal mutlak bagi individu. Tidak sedikit juga orang yang telah menemukan belahan jiwanya memilih untuk menjadi sahabat baik saja karena berbagai alasan—salah satunya yang paling sering adalah tidak ingin terlibat cinta apapun.

“Teman-temanku sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya,” gumam Jonghyun. “Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja dengan pasangan mereka, bahkan jatuh cinta pada tatapan pertama.”

Kepala Taemin teroleh ke Jonghyun sebelum ia kembali menyeringai. “Aku berharap aku bisa menemukan belahan jiwaku dalam waktu cepat, aku sudah bosan dua puluh dua tahun menunggu.”

Bibir Jonghyun hanya membentuk lengkungan senyum.

**.**

Minki memukul bagian belakang kepala Jonghyun dengan majalahnya, membuat Jonghyun terkejut.

“Kau serius, berdiam diri di kamar dengan tumpukan bukumu dan berniat menyusun makalah?!” Nada suara yang keluar dari Minki benar-benar super seolah mengetahui bahwa koleksi Gucci-nya terbakar ludes. Jonghyun bergumam membenarkan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena hantam keganasan Minki. “Kau butuh kehidupan, Jonghyun- _ssi_.”

Jonghyun mengerang lalu menoleh ke Minki. Pemuda yang selalu menempel dengannya sejak SMP itu sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja warna biru terang simpel dengan celana jins yang tidak terlalu ketat. Kasual, namun Jonghyun akui Minki terlihat menakjubkan.

“Apa kau ada kencan dengan Dongho?” tanya Jonghyun, sedikit berharap bahwa Minki bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari kamar mereka berdua karena ia butuh ketenangan.

Minki mengangguk, menyisiri helaian rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan. “Ya, tetapi tidak terlalu seperti kencan karena Dongho membawa temannya,” jawab Minki lalu memandang Jonghyun. “Ah, bagaimana bila aku membawamu? Kita bisa kencan dobel.”

“Tidak tertarik, maaf.” Jonghyun menggeleng, kembali terfokus ke layar laptopnya dan beberapa buku di atas meja. “Aku tidak akan mengencani siapa-siapa sampai aku menemukan belahan jiwaku. Titip salam untuk Dongho.”

Jemari Jonghyun baru terangkat untuk mengetik lagi begitu Minki menyambar tangannya dengan cepat, membuat Jonghyun terangkat dari kursinya dan dipaksa untuk bergerak.

“KIM JONGHYUN, KAU BENAR-BENAR BUTUH SOSIALISASI! DONGHO ITU TEMANMU JUGA!”

**.**

Bahu Jonghyun benar-benar berhimpitan dengan bahu Minki karena entah mengapa mendadak Minki mendadak sangat menempel padanya, bahkan ketika di hadapan pemuda itu ada belahan jiwanya yang asyik memainkan ponselnya.

“Kau tidak duduk bersamanya?” tanya Jonghyun bingung pada Minki. Minki sendiri mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jonghyun.

“Dongho sibuk memainkan ponselnya sedari tadi. Aku bahkan tidak mendapat kecupan,” rajuk Minki dalam nada berbisik, membuat Jonghyun tertawa pelan lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Minki. “Beruntunglah kau belum bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu, Jonghyun- _ah_. Kau bisa merasakan hal sama yang kurasakan.”

Dongho mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. “Sampai sekarang kau belum menemukan belahan jiwamu, Jong?” tanya Dongho, tampak tidak percaya. “Kau tidak pernah mengalami sesuatu kepada seseorang?”

“Hebat sekali, betapa mudahnya kau teralihkan ketika kau mendengar sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan denganku disebut,” gerutu Minki.

Kening Dongho berkerut. “Aku tidak benar-benar berniat mengacuhkanmu, oke? Aku sedang menghubungi Minhyun,” jelas Dongho, menatap ke luar jendela dengan sekilas. “Dia bilang dia sebentar lagi sampai.”

Jonghyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. “Ini benar-benar _double date_?” bisiknya pada Dongho.

Pemuda Jeju di hadapannya tertawa. “Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?”

“Aku yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu!” sahut Minki dengan tatapan ganas ke belahan jiwanya. “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Pantas saja, Jonghyun tidak akan memikirkan itu tanpa ada penggagasnya,” ucap Dongho yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Minki. “Kencan buta dengan orang lain sebagai jalan untuk mencari belahan jiwamu itu sejujurnya hal konyol.”

Mendengarnya membuat Jonghyun tertawa. “Jadi teringat masa-masa SMA, ketika Lee Daehwi pura-pura pingsan setelah menabrakmu untuk menyakinkan bahwa kau belahan jiwanya. Astaga, padahal waktu itu dia masih SMP.”

Dongho menyeringai. “Ya, untung saja anak itu telah menemukan belahan jiwanya di SMA.”

Itu sedikit membuat Jonghyun tercenung.

Hampir semua orang yang dikenalnya telah menemukan belahan jiwanya, bahkan para adik kelasnya semasa SMA dulu dan kuliah juga telah menemukannya. Jonghyun berusaha untuk tidak berkecil hati sebenarnya, karena memang tidak semua orang menemukan belahan jiwanya dengan cepat. Namun juga, ada kemungkinan (meski kecil) bahwa Jonghyun tidak akan menemukan pendamping hidupnya.

“Kau merenung,” ucap Minki, menyenggol pelan lengan Jonghyun. Pemuda bernama Kim itu terlonjak. “Temannya Dongho jika dilihat-lihat tampan juga.”

Jonghyun mengerjap, mengikuti arah pandang Minki yang tertuju ke depan. Ada Dongho yang tengah berdiri sebelum ia menyambut seseorang dengan rangkulan bersahabat.

“Itu temannya?” tanya Jonghyun. Minki mengangguk.

“Iya, Hwang Minhyun dari jurusan Seni Musik,” jawab Minki lalu berdiri untuk ikut menyambut Minhyun. “Halo Minhyun _ie_ , aku tidak mengira bahwa kau-lah yang diajak Dongho.”

Teman dari Dongho itu tersenyum, membuat Jonghyun semakin lebih mengamatinya. Pemuda itu tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari Jonghyun. Dia tampan, benar-benar terlihat seperti sosok yang keluar dari komik. Proporsi tubuhnya pas, Jonghyun jadi sedikit iri.

“Halo.”

Sebuah suara tak dikenal terdengar, Jonghyun otomatis menoleh. Ia menemukan teman Dongho itu tersenyum ramah padanya dan sedikit membungkuk. Senyumannya memberikan efek aneh namun menyenangkan di perut Jonghyun, Jonghyun hanya bisa membalas kembali senyuman itu dan balas membungkuk.

“Aku Hwang Minhyun,” ucap pemuda itu. Suaranya benar-benar bagus, tidak heran mengapa ia masuk ke jurusan Seni Musik. “Jurusan Seni Musik. Senang berkenalan denganmu.”

Tangan Minhyun terulur untuk berjabat tangan. Jonghyun sedikit bangkit dari tempat duduknya berniat dengan tangan Minhyun.

“Aku Kim Jonghyun, jurusan Teknik Informatika. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga.”

Hal terakhir yang Jonghyun rasakan adalah tangan Minhyun sedikit dingin dan kasar sebelum ia merasa amat pusing.

Tak lama kemudian, ia hanya bisa melihat gelap.

**.**

Bau obat-obatan.

Kabel infus.

Sakit kepala.

Tiga hal itu yang pertama kali Jonghyun kenali dengan panca inderanya setelah ia terbangun. Butuh beberapa detik setelahnya untuk menyadari bahwa Jonghyun sedang terbaring di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit.

Sedikit ringisan keluar dari bibirnya karena sakit kepalanya tidak main-main. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan terkejut begitu menyadari ada suara erangan lain yang muncul dari sudut ruangan.

Jonghyun menoleh, menemukan Minhyun yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya di sofa dan menguap. Ia mengerjap.

Tunggu, ke mana Minki dan Dongho? Mengapa hanya ada Minhyun?

“Kau sudah bangun?” Suara Minhyun terdengar parau, tetapi entah mengapa suara itu membuat sakit di kepala Jonghyun melemah. Bibir Minhyun membentuk senyuman, terlepas dari fakta bahwa kedua matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya. “Kau sudah tidak sadar dari kemarin.”

Huh?!

Kini Minhyun terlihat lebih segar, ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Jonghyun.

“Senang bisa menemukanmu, _soulmate_.”

Jonghyun berusaha memastikan bahwa ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

“Kemarin, kau langsung pingsan dan aku malah langsung gatal-gatal. Hanya sebentar sih, gatal-gatalnya,” jelas Minhyun, menggaruk tengkuknya sambil mendudukan dirinya di ujung kasur Jonghyun. “Tetapi kau tidak kunjung sadar, Minki langsung menelepon ambulance. Beruntunglah kata dokter kau tidak apa, reaksimu normal. Syukurlah.”

Minhyun terlihat sangat lega dan Jonghyun masih berusaha menyakinkan bahwa Minhyun adalah belahan jiwanya.

“Kau dan aku ... ?”

Tangan Minhyun terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Jonghyun. “Aku beruntung aku memiliki belahan jiwa yang super imut!”

Meski masih bingung, Jonghyun tidak bisa menahan rona merah merekah di pipinya.

(Toh pada akhirnya, Jonghyun bisa percaya bahwa Minhyun adalah belahan jiwanya. Debaran yang ada di hatinya ketika Minhyun merawatnya benar-benar tidak tertahankan, dan begitu dokter menyatakan bahwa Jonghyun boleh keluar dari rumah sakit keesokan harinya—Minhyun langsung menghambur memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut Jonghyun.

Ditambah lagi, sepekan kemudian Minhyun mencium bibirnya lembut tepat di depan asramanya setelah mereka selesai jalan-jala—ah tidak, kencan.

Tidak ada yang bisa Jonghyun sesali dengan memiliki belahan jiwa seperti Minhyun, sekalipun tagihan rumah sakit yang harus ia bayar berhasil membuatnya kehilangan separuh dari tabungannya.)

**Author's Note:**

> Aku terlalu sayang mereka wks
> 
> Yes Pristin kambek. Yes abis Pristin, Nu’est W debut secara official. Yes abis itu, tinggal nunggu akhir 2018 buat Wanna One bubar dan Nu’est kembali OT5. Wkwk
> 
> Mind to review?


End file.
